


Rush Hour

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sharing Clothes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: In a hurry to leave for work, Yamaguchi forgets his clothes behind and Kenma is up to no good ;P
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086590
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Rush Hour

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of the Rarepair Week!  
> Kaa: PUNKGUCHI IS MY FAVORITE TOPIC TO YELL ABOUT!! HE IS SO F-  
> Hime: _bonks_  
>  Kaa: _shuts up_  
>  Hime: Please enjoy!

Kenma rolled over to the side of the bed where his boyfriend had been lying all curled up like a little cat through the night. He remembered spooning him when they fell asleep together but Kenma always assumed a sprawling position taking over more than half of the bed in the middle of the night. And if Yamaguchi was the first to rise, he would squirm and lodge himself in between Kenma's limbs, kissing him awake.

Today it seemed like it was Kenma's turn to wake him up. But first, he stared at his boyfriend’s adorable sleeping form, fond appreciation making the edges of his eyes softer. He smiled, scooting closer and dipping his face farther in. His nose brushed against Yamaguchi’s squishy cheeks.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Yamaguchi barely stirred. The gamer ran a finger through the stray locks of hair that had gotten into Yamaguchi's face and flicked them away. The eyeliner that had perpetually stayed on at the corner of his eyes for as long as Kenma had been dating him, was slightly smudged at the edges.

Kenma stole a glance at the clock on their bedside table. "At this rate, you'll be late."

That finally got him a reaction. Yamaguchi blinked his eyes a couple of times and then squinted to look at Kenma’s impassive face. Kenma waited patiently, watching with the same affectionate gaze as Yamaguchi’s brain visibly came online. 

Then the olive haired man leapt to a sitting position. “Fuck, I will be late for the appointment.”

The next few moments were a flurry of movements. Kenma sat up chuckling as Yamaguchi bounced off the bed to rise on his feet and scurried around the room in only his underwear, grabbing pieces of clothing strewn about the floor and putting them on.

It was quite a sight watching him spend more time to redo his eyeliner and put on his numerous ear cuffs and rings and studs than pay attention to what he was wearing. Yamaguchi squinted as the eyeliner got into his eyes making him almost tear up and ruin the rest of it, scrunched up his face while putting in the nose pin and bounded back to where Kenma was still sitting in the middle of the bed waiting for his kiss before Yamaguchi left for work.

"I'll miss you." Yamaguchi rested his hands atop the mattress, one on each side of his boyfriend and put his weight on the bed, to bend down and smacked a kiss on Kenma’s lips.

Kenma eyed him with appreciation and muttered, "Okay, you dork. You're already running late."

He didn't need to be reminded twice. Yamaguchi grabbed his tote bag that contained his sketchbook and was supposedly hilarious with the rest of his usual ensemble in Kenma's opinion but surprisingly fit his apparel today, and flew out of the apartment in the hopes of reaching the tattoo parlor on time.

The front door shut with a loud slam, making Kenma sigh and shake his head. He pushed himself off the bed and picked the rest of the clothes off the ground. In his haste, Yamaguchi failed to notice which clothes he was putting on and ended up wearing Kenma’s baggy sweatpants and hoodie shirt while leaving his still scattered on the ground.

Someone was going to be a walking advertisement for his Bouncing Ball Corp, Kenma thought with the same fond smile playing on his lips. He had no idea how Yamaguchi mistook his sweats for the black skinny jeans or the hoodie with the logo of his gaming company for the neon graphic print on his black band t-shirt.

But Kenma was not going to lie to himself and say that his boyfriend did  _ not _ look good. After all, it's Yamaguchi Tadashi, he could look good in anything that he chose to wear. 

In the full body length mirror in their bedroom, Kenma looked at his own reflection, holding the spiked leather jacket up around his bare chest. The tiny metal spikes pricked his skin lightly when he spread it out from shoulder to shoulder. Yamaguchi had been in such a hurry that he had forgotten his treasured jacket too.

That, or he had been too comfortable in Kenma's hoodie to begin with.

Kenma stared down at the pieces of clothing. It was  _ his _ home, and he had a closet full of clothes that he could choose and wear. But a voice in his mind gave a rather interesting idea.

He picked the pair of jeans first for his experiment. They looked too tight for him to be actually comfortable in them but Kenma still began to wriggle his legs into them and pull them around his slim waist.

Surprisingly, they did sit snug on him but wasn't entirely as disagreeable as Kenma had earlier dismissed them to be.  It was just a matter of pushing down the black tee over his head after that. And take the jacket, slide his arms through the sleeves. He let his hair bunched up under the collar free and glanced back at the mirror to see how things were looking.

Not too bad. But one thing was missing, some eyeliner around his lashes. He rummaged through the stuff Yamaguchi had left scattered over after he finished getting ready, and picked up the eyeliner. He didn’t really know how to properly apply them, so the lines were uneven, but he didn’t care all that. He was mostly certain Yamaguchi would not either.

All that was left now to send Yamaguchi a picture of himself in this outfit. Kenma wanted to know how his boyfriend would react.

It had been a while since Yamaguchi had left home so Kenma first sent a text to see if he was free to check his messages. The reply came swiftly. 

"I wore your clothes to work!" Yamaguchi's message read with a teary-eyed emoji. "And I look ridiculous."

With a chuckle at his phone screen, Kenma typed out, "Which is why I have a surprise for you."

“Oh, what is it?” Yamaguchi’s reply came, a bunch of eye emoji at the end.

Kenma snorted, his excitement could be felt through the device. He opened his gallery and selected the picture he just took then hit send.

It took some time for the next respond to arrive. But when it did it was multiple, in quick succession. A bunch of exclamation marks, then a long key smash in all caps. Then another message just stating ‘Kenma’ in all caps.

"I plan to stream dressed like this today," Kenma continued to tease him.

Yamaguchi sent back a couple of drooling emojis and then a moment later, "Wait, you're turning the webcam on while you stream your game? Your subscribers will see you out of your promo merch?"

"Yes." Kenma bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn't just his subscribers that he wanted to show off to of course.

Yamaguchi made it easier for him. "I- I am trying to finish my morning shift as soon as possible."

"Then I take it that you're coming back for lunch?"

"Yeah," came the reply accompanied with a smirking emoji. "Mind if I take back my clothes then?"

**Author's Note:**

> We love kudos and comments!! Don't forget to leave some!


End file.
